Labyrinthos of Dread
by TJMike
Summary: Welcome to Labyrinthos. In this place shrouded by the fogs of dread, 12 individuals awaken to find themselves in a cave system next to the Acheron River in Greece. The Keeper has passed judgment and deemed them as Cowards, setting them on a survival game designed to make them worth of something beyond Hope or Despair. [CLOSED] [Spin-Off of Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair Series]


**Ever since the first humans gathered together around the fire to face the beasts of the night at the dawn of mankind, there was an emotion like no other that was strong enough to make them drawn to each other.**

**It was a time before even notions like Hope or Despair even existed.**

**It was Fear.**

**...**

**Following the most despair-inducing event in the history of mankind the world was thrown into utter chaos, with the remnants of a war-torn world struggling to fend off the Despairs and those who side with Hope in this conflict find themselves defending every inch they can get a hold on. The world needs that either Hope or Despair come victorious, for it will not stand the strife in between, especially not on the verge of a Second Tragedy.**

**It is with this notion in mind I, the Keeper, have brought you and 11 other young souls to the entrance of Labyrinthos, a place located in a set of dark and flooding ruins next to the Acheron River in the Greek nation, where every fear and every nightmare is able to come to life, becoming real.**

**I have passed judgement over you all, and I have deemed you as Cowards, controlled and consumed by your own fears, instead of being driven by it as it should rightfully be.**

**However, I also offer you all a path to Valor in the form of a Survival Game where you are encouraged to cooperate with each other in order to reach the Heart of Labyrinthos and find your worth. Of course, the path to Heaven is too often paved with the blood of the innocents, and I will not take any responsibility for any blood shed during your permanence in the maze.**

**May Labyrinthos have mercy on your souls and let you find your path to Valor.**

* * *

***Author Note: That's right people, Ill be joining up to the madness that is the Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair series. Honestly, one of the best communities in the fandom (with a lot of madness going on in the discord at all times) and I've finally decided to give it a try with a spin-off.**

**Here are my ground rules regarding submissions:**

**Since the events described in this story are set sometime during September 2021, you are welcome to submit characters with supernatural talents (don't ask, go check up the other stories in this AU). However,**** I'd like to keep a balanced cast of supernatural talents and the more "human" talents if possible. **

**No age limit for this game. However, if you want to submit a 20 year old OC or older you'd have to label him/her as Former Ultimate.**

**Your submission can come from any of the talent school established in the Legacy of Despair canon. You can check out the wiki for a redacted list if you are unsure which schools exist currently. *Yes, there's a wiki :)***

**Submissions are open up until January 2020. This tentative date can change depending on the flow of characters submitted.**

**Also, all submissions must be sent out to me via PM. Sorry guys, but it takes away the fun if you post your submissions in the review section, don't you think?**

***And before you lot ask, yes, I have Crit's permission and blessings to get this show on the road. **

* * *

**Final Roster (Accepted Characters)**

1\. ? ? [Ultimate ?] (Submitted by TJMike)

2\. Dekiru Kasotekaru [Ultimate Kunoichi] (Submitted by life among the dead)

3\. Edwin Payne [Ace Pediatrician] (Submitted by Abitat Eco)

4\. Angelina Morris [Ultimate Baker] (Submitted by SilverEagle227)

5\. Timo Royellete [Ultimate Psychiatrist] (Submitted by isanity03)

6\. Arachne Weaver [Ultimate Tapestry Weaver] (Submitted by ShinyOshawottKing1)

7\. Jack Blackwater [Ultimate Dealer] (Submitted by Sync Jack)

8\. Nina Harris [Ultimate Technomancer] (Submitted by StoryProducer214)

9\. Eris Stone [Premier Sculptor] (Submitted by Wintersmith23)

10\. Reginald Rivera [Ultimate Bull Rider] (Submitted by SilverEagle227)

11\. Raef Hyzaki [Ultimate Vulpine Enthusiast] (Submitted by life among the dead)

* * *

**Submitted Characters: 19**

1\. Jack Blackwater [Ultimate Dealer] (Submitted by Sync Jack)

2\. Timo Royellete [Ultimate Psychiatrist] (Submitted by isanity03)

3\. Tetsuko Kusanagi [Ultimate Transhumanist] (Submitted by dashunterman)

4\. Kousuke Tsuchiya [Pyrrhic Motorcycle Racer] (Submitted by StoryProducer214)

5\. Fleur Elaine Deforest [Elite Fashion Artist] (Submitted by Abitat Eco)

6\. Hiroshi Kijima [Gifted Doctor] (Submitted by WoopaKoopaTroopa)

7\. Katsu Takashi [Ultimate Brawler] (Submitted by pokemansuperallstar)

8\. Anil Kahraman [? ?] (Submitted by runicwolf)

9\. Edwin Payne [Ace Pediatrician] (Submitted by Abitat Eco)

10\. Angelina Morris [Ultimate Baker] (Submitted by SilverEagle227)

11\. Reginald Rivera [Ultimate Bull Rider] (Submitted by SilverEagle227)

12\. Daiyu Shen [Ultimate Tai Chi Master] (Submitted by SilverEagle227)

13\. Eris Stone [Premier Sculptor] (Submitted by Wintersmith23)

14\. Ethan Capala [Supreme Pro Gamer] (Submitted by life among the dead)

15\. Sean Jenkowski [Supreme Mechanic] (Submitted by 71526483)

16\. Arachne Weaver [Ultimate Tapestry Weaver] (Submitted by ShinyOshawottKing1)

17\. Dekiru Kasotekaru [Ultimate Kunoichi] (Submitted by life among the dead)

18\. Nina Harris [Ultimate Technomancer] (Submitted by StoryProducer214)

19\. Raef Hyzaki [Ultimate Vulpine Enthusiast] (Submitted by life among the dead)

* * *

**Character Profile (I'll be using Crit's standard requirements with a slight modification)**

**(BASICS)**

**Full Name:**

**Gender: **

**Birthday: **

**Nationality:**

**Talent: **

**Sexuality: **

**Blood Type: **

**(APPEARANCE)**

**Hair Color: **

**Hair Style/Length: **

**Eye Color: **

**Skin Tone: **

**Body Type: **

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Normal Clothing: **

**Exercise Clothing: **

**Sleepwear:**

**Accessories: **

**(PERSONALITY)**

**Character Traits: **

**Personality: **

**Greatest Fears: (In addition to their greatest fear, try to add some details of how the character deals with this fear on their daily lives. Say your character is afraid of puppies. What reaction would elicit from them if they were thrown in a room full of puppies?)**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Friendships/Enemies: (What sort of people would your character be able to befriend and get along with, and conversely who would they have trouble getting with or loathe? How well do they work with others?)**

**Romance: (Are you alright seeing your character fall in love? If so I just need to know and what would compel them?)**

**(BACKSTORY)**

**History: (You can make this a paragraph or a page long. I just need enough to know how your character became the person they are. What shaped them? What drives them?)**

**People of note: (Does your character have any important friends and or family outside of the killing game? Or just important characters in their life?)**

**Secrets: (I need this from EVERYONE. There needs to be that one skeleton in your closet, that you'd lament getting out.)**

**(KILLING GAME)**

**Reason why your character could kill: (Not everyone will have a straightforward reason. Just give me something to work with. Is there some secret? Some person in their lives that could be used to motivate them? Are they impulsive or hot-headed? Giving me an answer doesn't mean your character will be a blackened, but it does give me more to work with character-wise.)**

**Preferred role in the Game: (Protagonist, Victim, Survivor, Mastermind, or something else entirely?)**

**Reaction to the Killing Game: (Self-explanatory, but give me a general sense or even some sample dialogue of how they would handle this)**

**Reaction to discovering a body: (Self-explanatory, but give me a general sense or even some sample dialogue of how they would handle this)**

**Reaction to being accused as the blackened: (Self-explanatory, but give me a general sense or even some sample dialogue of how they would handle this.)**

**(OTHERS)**

**Quotes: (About 4-5 lines for this one. Mostly just to know how the character speaks usually)**

**FTE: (If you have any ideas for your character to explore in free time with someone, please share them with me. It can be something simple or very serious and complex. The more the merrier)**

**Introduction: (How would they first introduce themselves to someone else?)**

**Mannerisms: **

**Execution Ideas: (Optional)**

**MISC: (Anything else you wish to share.)**


End file.
